Voyage, voyage
by Saquedi
Summary: Les années lycées sont derrières elles, leur relation a évolué mais que sera la prochaine étape? Brittany décide d'emmener Santana à Paris, capitale de l'amour, pour un voyage romantique... 1ere fiction, ne soyez pas trop dur J'avais grand besoins de retrouver un peu de Brittana dans ce monde si cruel... Je serai ravis de lire vos suggestions pour les chapitres a venir :D
1. Départ

Un soleil rayonnant, le vent soufflant dans les arbres feuillus qui abritaient les oiseux chanteurs des beaux jours d'un été fraichement révélé. La libération pour les enfants qui sortent en courant de l'école, oubliant à ce moment tous les mauvais souvenirs que cette année scolaire aurait pu leur causer. Les parcs, étangs et autres lieux de promenade allaient bientôt être pris d'assaut par tous ces écoliers impatients de retrouver une liberté oubliée. L'été réanime tous les endroits qui, quelques semaines auparavant, étaient encore inoccupés pour les rendre désirables et plus vivants que jamais.

Les départs en vacances sont généralement un moment attendus depuis longtemps par tout le monde. L'évasion promise par les catalogues des agences de voyage est le rêve de tout touriste à la recherche d'un repos bien mérité.

Brittany, elle, avait jeté son dévolu sur un hôtel somptueux au sein de la capitale française qu'elle avait découvert quelques mois auparavant dans une brochure d'un de ces organismes spécialisé dans les voyages balnéaires en l'Europe. Elle avait craqué presque immédiatement après avoir vu toutes ces magnifiques photos des différentes piscines et de la ville qui garantissait de longues promenades shopping pour elle et son amante. Ca faisait des années qu'elle rêvait d'offrir un séjour féerique à cette latino, ancienne cheerleader, qui depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant faisait battre son cœur. Oui, les années lycée étaient derrière elles mais leur amour restait passionnel et grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Brittany n'a pas été diplômée, c'est vrai, mais son talent lui suffisait amplement pour faire ce qu'elle aimait ; danser. Une université de Californie, réputée pour son excellent programme artistique lui avait proposé une place au sein de leur établissement. Apres s'être assurée qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de suivre les autres cours plus classiques, elle accepta la proposition et, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas volé sa place. Sa capacité incroyable lui avait ouvert beaucoup de portes dans le monde de la musique avec quelques apparitions dans des clips d'artistes prometteurs. Elle et Santana vivent désormais près de Los Angeles, la latino n'aurait pas pu laisser partir sa dulcinée à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Une relation à distance serait beaucoup trop dure à supporter puisqu'elle n'arrive pas à se passer des bras rassurants de sa danseuse plus d'une nuit.

La gloire ne s'obtient pas si rapidement, les rentrées d'argent du couple étaient maigres malgré tout le travail fourni. Et, quand les caisses du ménage se remplissaient ce n'était pas pour très longtemps, Santana ne pouvait pas renoncer à ses longues journées shopping sur les plus belles avenues de Los Angeles. Faire des économies sans que sa chérie ne le sache n'était donc pas facile pour Brittany mais elle y était arrivée.

Le secret de cette escapade romantique était une lourde responsabilité mais la danseuse aux cheveux dorés réussis quand même à ne rien dire jusqu'au jour fatidique.

-Santana, lève-toi ma chérie, on doit partir.

-Hummm Britt, qu'est qui ce passe ? Il est trop tôt. marmonna-t-elle

-Je sais que je t'ai épuisé cette nuit mais j'ai une surprise, viens, j'ai préparé ta valise et le taxi ne va pas tarder.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Souffla Santana

-On va prendre un peu l'air, partir quelques jours.

-Tu comptes me dire où on va ou je dois deviner ?

-Cherche un peu, ricana la blonde.

-J'ai pas envie de réfléchir maintenant, il est trop tôt. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger….

Santana tira son amante sur le lit avant de la couvrir de doux baisers passionnés. Ses bras enveloppaient désormais le corps fébrile de Brittany qui tentait de résister au charme et aux caresses enivrantes de sa bien-aimée.

-Non, tu ne crois pas que je vais cracher le morceau si facilement, objecta la danseuse, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, dépêche-toi, l'avion ne vas pas nous attendre.

Apres quelques grognements, Santana accepta de se lever puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour dévorer le petit déjeuner précoce préparé par sa dulcinée qui pendant ce temps s'occupait des derniers bagages. Une fois le bol de céréales méticuleusement élaboré par sa compagne avalé, elle se traina sans conviction dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jeans avec l'un des seuls t-shirt restant dans son armoire. Au moins, Brittany n'avait pas oublié de mettre les vêtements dans les valises.

Le taxi ne mit pas longtemps à venir et après avoir chargé les bagages, le chauffeur se mit en route pour l'aéroport. Le trajet néanmoins court paressais durer une éternité pour Santana qui ne supportait pas les sourires douteux que lui faisait le chauffard à chaque fois qu'elle tentait un quelconque rapprochement avec son amoureuse. Son agacement était de plus en plus visible mais heureusement la douceur de Brittany retardait l'inévitable confrontation entre la latino et le chauffeur au comportement obscène.

Il avait le visage terne, abimé et usé par son quotidien. Ses traits étaient marqués lui donnant ainsi l'air d'avoir une soixantaine d'années. Ses mains étaient plutôt celles d'un travailleur, d'un homme habitué à manipuler des outils. Il ne devait donc pas être chauffeur depuis longtemps. L'homme d'origine mexicaine avait posé son alliance à côté de l'allume cigare. L'intérieur de cette bague semblait propre et soigné mais l'extérieur abimé montrait que l'alliance était ancienne et retirée assez souvent. Pour ce qui est de l'intérieur du taxi, la poussière a envahi et submergé les figurines trônant sur le dessus du tableau de bord de la Mercedes endommagée. Autant de petits détails qui amenèrent Santana à la conclusion suivante ; si il ne prend pas soin de son outil de travail, il ne retire certainement pas son alliance pour la nettoyer. S'il n'enlève pas son alliance pour la nettoyer c'est pour la cacher. Pourquoi cacher son alliance ? Pour séduire d'autres femmes.

Oui, Santana avait le sens de l'observation, d'un simple coup d'œil elle avait découvert la nature de cet homme. Ce n'était qu'un homme marié coureur de jupons qui rêvait d'ajouter ces deux magnifiques anciennes cheerleaders à son tableau de chasse.

L'arrivée à l'aéroport fut mouvementée. Les insultes de la jeune hispanique à l'égard du chauffeur fusèrent. Même si Brittany ne comprenait pas un mot de l'échange charretier qui se déroulait devant elle, elle comprit qu'il fallait arrêter Santana, et vite. Elle sortit sa belle de force, prit les bagages et tira son amante le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas la première crise qu'elle ait vu, et, avec le temps elle savait comment les gérer. En effet, Santana Lopez ne supportait pas une quelconque réflexion ou un quelconque regard mal placé d'un homme. La latino trouvait ca humiliant, honteux et irrespectueux même si elle savait que sa plastique ne pouvait qu'être source de fantasmes…


	2. Flash back

Sa première crise de ce genre s'était produite au lycée. Ça faisait quelques jours seulement qu'elle osait s'afficher avec Brittany et les commentaires étaient déjà nombreux. Bien sûr elle avait quelques personnes pour l'encourager à être elle-même et à être surmonter les critiques mais le nombre de ses détracteurs était important. Le plus dur pour elle à cette époque était surtout le regard des autres. Les amies qu'elle côtoyait habituellement étaient devenues particulièrement distantes, complètement écœurées par la situation. Dans les vestiaires, après les séances de sport, lorsque toutes les filles se changeaient et que Santana était présente le malaise était plus qu'évident. Les autres adolescentes la voyaient comme une intruse, une voyeuse qui les déshabillait du regard. Inutile de préciser qu'aucune d'entre elles n'osait prendre une douche de peur d'être longuement observée par celle qui partageait ses nuits avec une autre fille. Stupide. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Elle n'était pas attirée par toutes les filles qu'elle voyait, elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention lorsque elles se changeaient ou qu'elles se lavaient. Même si elle savait que les préjugés et les clichés seraient difficiles à combattre elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être une personne qu'elle n'était pas, et de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Un jour, à la sortie d'un de ses entrainements de cheeleaders, un joueur de l'équipe de hockey –manifestement ivre- l'attrapa et l'emmena dans un coin sombre en dessous des gradins bordant le terrain de foot. Il lui proposa une aventure en lui expliquant qu'il payerait pour passer de temps avec elle et Brittany s'il le fallait. Elle était habituée aux avances plus ou moins subtiles des hommes mais il était hors de questions d'être traitée comme une trainée par cet adolescent éméché.

-Hey ! Face de rat, s'exclama-t-elle, les cinqs boudins qui te servent de doigts ne me toucheront jamais. Sérieusement, regarde-toi ! Excuse-moi mais est-ce que ton berceau a pris feu et tes parents t'ont éteint à coups de poêle ? Ou alors la façon dont la nature t'a complétement raté est admirable. En plus ton odeur me fait l'effet d'une bouche d'égout mal refermée.

A ces paroles le joueur de hockey se rua sur Santana avant de lui affliger quelques coups qui lui permettaient de prendre le dessus. Il la plaqua au sol et lui arracha la partie haute de son uniforme. La latino était forte mais face à la puissance bestiale de son agresseur elle ne pouvait rien faire. A part crier. A cet instant, les minutes lui paraissaient des heures. Les mains rugueuses de l'adolescent se baladaient sur son corps à moitié nu tout en frôlant son intimité. La douleur des coups que lui avait portés le hockeyeur était insoutenable mais elle tentait néanmoins de résister, sans résultats. Lorsque l'adolescent toucha sa poitrine, Santana réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, non, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Ce genre de choses arrive aux autres, mais pas à elle.

Apres plusieurs hurlements, quelqu'un l'entendit enfin. C'était Puckerman. Il passait beaucoup de temps sur les terrains de foot à sculpter son corps et, par la même occasion faire craquer quelques filles. Il courut en direction des cris à toute vitesse. La voix de Santana était reconnaissable entre milles, tellement particulière et malgré la situation complètement irrésistible. Quand Puck arriva sur les lieux, il découvrit la scène avec horreur. La belle brune a toujours compté énormément pour lui et la voir allongée sur le sol en pleurs et à la merci d'un adolescent ivre le mis hors de lui.

Sans réfléchir il se lança tête baissée sur le joueur de hockey avant de le soulever pour le projeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il passa toute son énergie à travers ses coups. Ses poings étaient durs comme de la pierre et arrachaient des cris de douleur à son adversaire – manifestement pas de taille à le battre-. Santana était sa protégée et personne de devait la toucher. Puck était un habitué des bagarres et ce fut sans grande difficulté et seulement avec quelques coups qu'il persuada l'adolescent de fuir.

La cheerleader apeurée ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Elle était complétement tétanisée et honteuse de ce qui lui était arrivé. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait des coups. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Essayer de profiter elle était pathétique. Malgré les bras rassurant de Puck qui l'éloigna doucement de la scène pour m'emmener dans un endroit calme, ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Encore à moitié déshabillé, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Le bus n'était pas idéal dans cette situation mais elle n'avait pas voulu être raccompagnée par son sauveteur et ne voulait pas raconter cette histoire à quiconque.

A l'intérieur de l'autocar tous se retournèrent vers Santana. Les regards directs des passagers étaient dérangeants. C'était désormais des dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle qui la dévisageaient et qu'elle devait affronter. Douleur physique ou regard des autres, qu'est ce qui était le plus dur à supporter ? Dans d'autres circonstances, Santana adorait être le centre d'attention mais dans ce cas elle rêvait juste de se fondre dans la masse, être un grain de sable dans l'océan. Les nombreux coups d'œil indiscrets des passagers obligèrent l'adolescente à descendre rapidement du bus pour continuer le chemin à pied.

La pluie tombait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Entre les pleurs et l'averse, le maquillage de Santana ne la mettait plus vraiment en valeur. Tout était dégoulinant. En longeant les vitrines des magasins de la ville ou beaucoup de personnes se refugiaient en attendant l'arrêt de l'averse elle croisa un enfant emmitouflé dans un ciré tenant la main d'une femme, probablement sa mère. Sans hésitation et après avoir montré l'adolescente du doigt, il demanda d'une voix pleine d'innocence pourquoi lui n'était pas déguisé si c'était halloween. Il voulait être un fantôme cette année, comme la jeune fille au teint livide avec le maquillage noir coulant et des vêtements déchirés qui avançait vers lui. La femme lança un regard gêné à Santana accompagné d'un petit sourire forcé avant de se retourner vers son fils et de lui faire les gros yeux en lui demandant de se taire. L'adolescente ne pensait pas être affreuse a ce point mais la remarque du jeune garçon était vraie. Il faut dire que les éclaboussures des voitures n'arrangeaient rien. Elle pressa le pas et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle croisait des passants. Heureusement pour elle la plupart d'entre eux se dépêchaient de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

Apres une vingtaine de minutes de marche rapide, Satana était enfin chez elle. Elle poussa prudemment l'imposante porte d'entrée en espérant ne voir personne de l'autre côté. Rien, pas de bruit. Aucune trace de vie au domicile Lopez, la voie était libre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma rapidement la porte avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier. Elle grimpa les marches deux par deux, traversa un long couloir pour finir par pénétrer dans la salle de bain immaculée. En quelques secondes elle se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements pour se réfugier sous l'eau brulante de la douche. Cette toilette était l'occasion de se débarrasser de son maquillage, -enfin ce qui en restait- mais aussi d'oublier un instant le souvenir douloureux de son agression. Apres s'être frotté durement pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se laissa glisser doucement pour s'asseoir dans un coin de la douche. Les genoux contre la poitrine et les bras autour des jambes elle éclata en sanglots. Quand le bruit de la sonnette retenti à l'étage inférieur, Santana était toujours dans la même position, tremblante et en pleurs. Elle devait se ressaisir, quelqu'un était là. D'abord elle ne bougea pas pensant que la personne devant la porte n'attendrait certainement pas sous la pluie mais les appels incessants qui venaient de l'extérieur la firent changer d'avis. En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva lentement et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'aller voir par la fenêtre qui s'amusait à sonner depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant.

C'était Brittany. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Qui lui avait tout raconté ? La première chose que ressentit Santana était de la colère. Elle serra violemment les dents avant de cracher un juron qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Si Puckerman n'avait pas su se taire avec Britt, à qui d'autre en avait-il parlé ? Combien de gens étaient au courant ? Malgré la haine qu'elle avait envers Puck, la latino était soulagée de voir sa bien-aimée ici, de ne plus être seule dans cette grande maison effrayante. Les gouttes qui dégoulinaient des cheveux encore mouillés de la belle brune s'écrasaient sur les marches des escaliers lorsqu'elle dévala pour aller ouvrir la porte à son invitée.

« Britt…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Brittany ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à évaluer les dégâts sur le corps de son amoureuse. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bleus et une plaie encore ouverte saignait légèrement. Apres plusieurs secondes d'hésitation elle se dit que la meilleure réponse était un câlin.

C'est ce que lui faisait Santana quand elle-même était triste, comme lorsque Lord Tubbington était tombé malade, quelques mois auparavant. C'était plus qu'un chat pour Brittany, c'était son ami, sa boule de poil préférée. Apres plusieurs tentatives de sa maitresse pour lui faire avaler de la fondue, le malheureux était en mauvais état et avait dû passer quelques jours à la clinique. Pendant ce temps, la belle blonde avait été complètement effondrée comme jamais auparavant. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle passait ses journées dans son lit à se morfondre sur le sort de sa bête…

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés avança vers la latino avant de l'enlacer et d'aller nicher sa tête contre sa nuque. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Puck m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu avais eu un problème.

-Oui mais ça va mieux maintenant que tu es la, souffla la brune.

-Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu, il avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise si tu restais toute seule. Ce n'est pas très joli tous ces bleus, ajouta elle, j'espère que tu n'as pas mal au moins.

Bien sûr que Santana souffrait mais elle ne pouvait rien dire devant son amante pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle se contenta juste d'un petit geste de la tête se voulant rassurant.

-Viens, suis-moi, chuchota la brune.

C'est en se tenant la main que les deux adolescentes se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Santana. Même si Brittany connaissait le chemin par cœur elle suivit attentivement son hôte. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, les jeunes filles se laissèrent tomber délicatement sur le lit. Les bras rassurant de la blonde entouraient son amoureuse. Leurs regards étaient dirigés dans la même direction, ensemble elles fixaient une photo.

C'était un cliché du couple prit il y avait plusieurs mois alors, lors d'une fête plutôt arrosée. Elles étaient en seconde année à ce moment, après avoir forcé un peu sur la bouteille bon nombres d'invités avaient fini plus qu'à moitié nu dans la piscine de leur hôte, une fille populaire membre de l'équipe des cheerleaders. C'était un premier baiser public qui n'avait pas suscité de réactions. Mis sur le compte de l'alcool et sur la volonté de faire de nouvelles expériences, cela paraissait tout à fait normal aux yeux des convives présents. Même si derrière cette façade de jeunes filles curieuses se cachaient un couple munit d'un amour grandissant.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans bouger ni parler. Brittany colla sa poitrine contre le dos de la brune jusqu'à épouser parfaitement les formes de son corps dénudé. Elle enfuit ensuite sa tête dans la chevelure encore mouillée de Santana pour humer la douce odeur de fruits sucrés de son shampoing, déposa un doux baiser apaisant sur sa nuque avant de lâcher un « Je t'aime » et de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, la latino se rendit compte que son invitée dormait déjà et elle ne voulut pas la réveiller. Elle chuchota pour elle-même « Moi aussi Britt, je t'aime » avant de tomber à son tour dans un sommeil profond…

Ce jour-là, Santana se promit une chose. Cette fois-ci elle avait été faible face à la situation mais la prochaine fois elle aura le dessus, comme toujours auparavant…


	3. Problème de dernières minutes

Encore absorbée par tous ces souvenirs, Brittany qui cherchait le bon comptoir d'enregistrement passa plusieurs fois devant celui-ci sans le voir. Exaspérée par la situation, Santana s'assit sur un banc et décréta qu'elle ne ferait pas un pas de plus sans savoir où elle va.

Brittany n'a jamais été une pro de l'organisation et malgré toute sa bonne volonté il a bien fallu qu'elle demande de l'aide à Santana pour trouver la porte d'embarquement. La latino qui quelques minutes auparavant avait refusé d'aider sa bien-aimée si elle n'obtenait pas plus d'informations sur la destination et sur l'intérêt du voyage se rendit vite a l'évidence : si elle ne voulait pas rester bloquée dans l'aéroport elle devrait renoncer à ses demandes et se hâter à aider Brittany.

-Britt… C'est bon je vais t'aider, donne-moi les feuilles.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu saches où on va, ça doit être un secret.

La latino commençait à s'impatienter :

-BRITTANY S. PIERCES, donne-moi ces feuilles, tout de suite.

-D'accord, t'énerves pas s'il te plait, j'aime pas quand tu cris.

Santana avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'emporter facilement, depuis toujours, elle se mettait à crier dès que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait. Malgré cette carapace épaisse qui la protégeait des blessures, les remords ne la quittaient jamais. Et, une fois de plus, c'est sans attendre qu'elle présentait ses excuses à la cheerleader aux cheveux doré.

-Bébé, je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis un peu tendue, ça fait plusieurs heures que tu me traine et je ne sais toujours pas où on va. Pardonne-moi, si tu le veux je t'aiderais à chercher sinon je t'attends ici.

-C'est bon, prends les billets, j'arrive jamais à me débrouiller seule de toute façon. C'est pas pour rien que tout le monde dit que je suis stupide, je ne sais rien faire.

-Hey ! Ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'es pas intelligente, c'est faux. J'irai botter le cul de tous ceux qui oseront te le dire. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est là ! T'as vu le travail que tu as fait ? Je suis impressionnée, c'est du travail de pro.

C'est sûr, la latino savait trouver les mots justes pour remonter le moral de Brittany. En un instant, les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues avaient disparu en emportant par la même occasion tous ses doutes. Santana était la seule personne qui la soutenait toujours, qui était toujours derrière elle. C'était sûrement la seule personne qui n'avait pas dit qu'elle était une blonde écervelée incapable et irresponsable.

Après plusieurs minutes de débâcle et d'argumentation, Santana obtint finalement gain de cause et découvrit la destination :

-La France ? Vraiment ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Europe. A moi la capitale de la mode ! Je suis trop heureuse Britt merci !

Evidemment Brittany était déçue de ne pas avoir su garder le mystère mais au moins les amoureuses devraient enfin pouvoir enregistrer leurs bagages au bon endroit. Une voix retentit dans le hall de l'aéroport à travers les hauts parleurs. C'était l'annonce des derniers appels des vols prêts à décoller. Il fallait se dépêcher car celui en direction de Paris venait d'être cité parmi d'autres par cette voix féminine, presque agaçante qui avait tendance à monter dans les aigus en fin de phrase.

Les deux amantes rassemblèrent leurs affaires rapidement et se dirigèrent au pas de course en direction de l'enregistrement des bagages. A ce moment, la foule qui les entourait s'était regroupée autour des panneaux d'affichages, ce n'était plus qu'une fourmilière géante ou s'entassaient bon nombre de voyageurs perdus entre les écriteaux illisibles et les bruyantes annonces incessantes des agents censés les guider.

Le labyrinthe humain qui se dressait devant elles paraissait infranchissable, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter, elles se jetèrent en courant dans cette marée grouillante dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'autre côté du bâtiment. Brittany s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle pu au sac de son amoureuse qui s'était engouffrée la première dans tout ce peuple en espérant se frayer un chemin. Santana n'était pas toujours délicate et, dans ces moments-là elle l'était encore moins. Elle jouait des coudes, se tortillait dans tous les sens, écartait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait toute cette masse compacte qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'en écarter. En effet, Santana était prête à tout pour ne pas rater son avion et son visage en témoignait. Le mélange d'excitation et de stresse la rendait guerrière, terrifiante et il est certain que personne n'avait envie de la défier à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir respirer convenablement sans être complètement collée à tous ces gens.

Une fois ce labyrinthe traversé, les deux jeunes filles anxieuses et stressées prirent place dans la file d'attente. Devant elles, il y avait un couple plutôt âgé. Les quinquagénaires semblaient visiblement être de ceux que personne ne veut avoir devant lui lorsqu'il est pressé. Ils paraissaient être ceux qu'on maudit toujours en répétant qu'on a encore choisit la mauvaise file.

La femme, plutôt petite, les cheveux mi- longs, châtains foncés avait un air vicieux. Les lunettes de soleils de grande marque sur son nez cachaient les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués mais, son visage ridé et ses mains abimées laissaient penser que sa richesse était toute nouvelle. En effet, elle était entourée d'une dizaine de valises, toutes de la marque d'une célèbre maison française de maroquinerie de luxe. Son mari était chauve, plutôt gras et était traité comme un larbin par cette mégère qui ne lui hurlait dessus que des ordres concernant le soin qu'il devait apporter à ses bagages en les portant ou encore l'importance de ne pas laisser son chihuahua dans la soute comme n'importe quel vulgaire animal. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que cette femme tirait un intérêt certain à cette union. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un re mariage, après avoir travaillé et élevé ses enfants elle s'est sans doute dit qu'il était temps de se couler la vie douce loin des problèmes d'argent.

« T'es foutu mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de partir tant que tu le peux », C'est que c'était dit Santana en voyant ce pauvre homme complètement soumis face à cette dominatrice. L'ancienne cheerleader connaissait bien ce genre de femme, à un moment de sa vie, avant de rencontrer Brittany elle en était plutôt admirative. Elle rêvait aussi d'une vie facile, loin de tous ces soucis d'argent qu'elle aurait obtenu en utilisant de ses charmes irrésistibles.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la latino, impatiente par nature s'apprêtait à exploser. Elle était coincée la, derrière cette femme n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'attendre…

-Excusez-moi, pardon mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser passer, mon amie et moi, nous avons un avion à prendre et a vrai dire nous sommes déjà en retard.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Santana retenta sa chance en parlant un peu plus fort cependant personne ne lui prêta attention. Apres plusieurs tentative, et ayant perdu son calme elle l'interrompra, un peu plus brusquement cette fois :

-Hey Mamie, on va rater l'avion à cause de vous alors soit vous vous décalez pour qu'on puisse passer, soit vous bougez vos fesses de cellulites plus rapidement et vous vous dépêchez d'enregistrer vos bagages.

-Excusez-moi, vous vous prenez pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton ?

-Ah il était temps, ça fait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que vous restait planter la a attendre que les choses se fassent. Il serait peut-être temps de bouger un peu, ça vous ne vous ferait pas de mal au passage.

-Oh, parce qu'elle se croit supérieure la mexicaine ? Allons ma chérie, il faut arrêter de se rembourrer le t-shirt avec des burritos. Mais je dois avouer que j'éprouve une certaine admiration pour ton peuple, vous quittez votre pays, pays du chili corn carne et des balades à dos d'ânes en se protégeant du soleil avec des couvertures multicolores.

-On va se calmer tout de suite la veille. Déjà pour me parler tu ferais mieux d'enlever ces immondes lunettes tout droit sorties du tombeau d'une momie ancestrale. Non mais sérieux on dirait qu'elles ont été volées à un aveugle dans une maison de retraite.

-Si vous avez un problème, je vous conseille d'aller voir ça avec la sécurité, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir.

Sur ces paroles, la femme exacerbée se retourna et continua comme si de rien était à donner des ordres a son compagnon étant bien décidée à ignorer la jeune fille derrière elle.

- Non, non ,non ça va pas se passer comme ça. Elle va se retourner maintenant la vieille et on va régler ça comme il se doit…

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une gouine mexicaine rembourrée de silicone incapable d'arriver à l'heure pour prendre son avion.

Santana était sur le point de se jeter sur cette femme quand un homme de la sécurité intervint pour calmer les ardeurs de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda de se maitriser, mais ce n'était pas dans ses gênes et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle lui répondit de s'occuper de ses affaires et de la laisser régler ses problèmes toute seule. Elle lui demanda, quelque peu bestialement, comment il pouvait lui ordonner de rester tranquille alors, qu'en face il y avait une quinquagénaire intolérante qui venait de l'insulter. Malheureusement, il semblerait que cet homme ne soit pas de son côté et il lui demanda sur un ton plutôt ferme de quitter la file sans tarder. Essayant de se justifier pendant plusieurs minutes et voyant que tout ça ne menait à rien, le couple battit en retraite sans opposer de résistance.

S'en était trop pour Santana, elle n'en pouvait plus. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle s'éloigna de sa bien-aimée sans la prévenir, traversant la foule dans le sens inverse elle ne faisait même plus attention aux voyageurs qu'elle pouvait heurter, tout ce qui comptait c'était de partir…


	4. Rencontre inattendue

Santana partit s'éloigner loin de la foule, loin de cette horrible femme et loin de Brittany. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de souffler un peu. Comment une journée qui avait si bien commencé, avec des doux baisers de son amoureuse au réveil avait pu se transformer en un tel cauchemar ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ; un voyage romantique dans la capitale de l'amour, Brittany qui avait tout organisé -sans rien oublier-, ce n'était pas possible.

Apres s'être frayée un chemin à travers toute cette masse, la brune poussa violement la porte des toilettes pour femme et s'y enferma. Elle avait besoin de calme, de craquer sans que personne ne la voie.

En ce moment rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. D'abord, le contrat qu'elle avait signé pour un second rôle dans un film hollywoodien avait été annulé. Ça aurait dû être la chance, une de ces occasions qui ne se reproduisent pas deux fois. Seulement, le caractère de Santana n'était pas prêt de changer : à force de refuser les ordres de ses supérieurs parce que ça aurait pu ébranler sa fierté, ces derniers finissaient par être quelque peu agacés. Il y avait bien d'autres candidates pour les rôles qu'elle convoitait et c'est sans grande difficulté qu'ils trouveraient des remplaçantes. Malgré tous ces avertissements, la latino n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ce qui lui couta son emploi.

Bien sûr, la blonde n'était pas au courant des mésaventures de son amante. Il faut dire que le couple traversait une mauvaise passe, l'argent étant souvent le cœur de leurs problèmes. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son travail, la brune enchainait petits boulots sur petits boulots, c'était son seul choix. En effet, son salaire devait faire vivres les deux amoureuses. Bien sûr, Brittany se faisait un peu d'argent en dansant pour quelques évènements comme des galas mais c'était rare. Santana avait toujours refusé de la voir travailler, il était hors de question qu'elle se fatigue inutilement. Elle voulait juste la voir réaliser ses rêves, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Son propre bonheur, la réussite de sa carrière était devenue secondaire, ses ambitions attendraient.

Oui, elle avait besoin de lâcher ses larmes, d'avoir un moment de faiblesse. C'était sur son dos que toutes les responsabilités reposaient. Juste quelques jours pour souffler, se relaxer et retrouver sa blonde. Redécouvrir cette magnifique jeune fille dont elle était tombée amoureuse en oubliant la routine qui s'était installée.

Paris, la ville de l'amour, du charme et de l'élégance à la française. L'endroit vendait du rêve à tous ces couples amoureux a la recherche d'un séjour inoubliable. La latino avait toujours rêvé de passer quelques jours en Europe, de pouvoir mettre en pratique les quelques cours de français qu'elle avait pris, il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

Elle était énervée contre elle-même pour être dans cet état la, pour être faible, pour ne pas être restée auprès de Brittany mais avoir pris la fuite pour s'isoler.

Soudainement, lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, la porte s'ouvrit. Habituellement elle aurait crié à cette personne de s'en aller immédiatement avant de jeter n'importe quoi dans sa direction pour la faire fuir mais là c'était diffèrent. Elle espérait que ce soit Brittany, qu'elle vienne la réconforter en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là pour arranger la situation, qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

Elle entendait le bruit de pas avancer dans sa direction mais elle ne réagissait pas. Elle resta là à attendre d'être prise dans les bras de son amoureuse…

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire pleurer une jolie jeune fille comme ça ?

Cette voix n'était pas celle qu'elle avait entendu ce matin au réveil, ce n'était pas celle qui la faisait craquer à chaque mot. Elle ne voulait pas entendre une autre voix que celle-ci à ce moment. Apres avoir rassemblé l'énergie qu'il lui restait, Santana se concentra pour lui répondre.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle peut être ? Vous avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de rester ici à vous moquer de moi ? Allez-vous-en !

-Du calme ma belle, j'essaie juste d'être gentille…on dirait que certaines personnes ne changeront jamais.

Sans ôter les mains de son visage, Santana avait deviné à qui appartenait cette voix si familière et après quelques secondes de réflexions, laissa finalement tomber ses bras au sol pour découvrir le visage de cette jeune fille…

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, la lumière qui s'émanait d'elle se diffusait à travers la pièce comme si tout à coup le soleil y était entré. Sa beauté tout entière se reflétait à travers la profondeur de ses yeux couleur noisette qui captaient tous les regards. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent lentement pour laisser apparaitre l'éclatante blancheur d'un sourire parfait.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe en dentelle turquoise surmontée d'une étroite ceinture dorée marquant délicatement sa taille. Son habit s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, dévoilant ainsi de longues et fines jambes bronzées.

En voyant cette silhouette élancée, Santana sourit instantanément avant d'accepter la main qu'elle lui avait tendue pour se relever. Une fois debout, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de retomber, après tout ce temps passer recroquevillée elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

-C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? Ricana la blonde

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois Quinn…

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est une longue histoire, on devait partir en vacances mais il y a eu un problème de dernière minute. Tu sais ce que c'est, tu réserves, tu arrives à l'heure et puis tu es contactée pour une affaire urgente et les vacances passent à la trappe.

Il était hors de question pour Santana de lui avouer qu'elle avait perdu son calme face à une femme et que cela lui avait valu de rester au sol. Heureusement, ses talents en matières de mensonges étaient plus que remarquables -surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver son honneur- ce qui rendait les choses plutôt faciles.

-Oh je vois, dommage. Moi je rentre d'Italie, quelques jours sous le soleil de Rome m'ont fait du bien, j'y vais dès que j'ai le temps. La ville, les italiens craquants, la nourriture, tu devrais y aller une fois, je suis sûre que ça te plairait.

-Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment, avec le travail et tout ça. Dès que j'ai une minute je la passe avec Brittany.

Lorsque Santana prononça ce nom, le regard de la blonde changea quelques peu, il était devenu plus terne mais elle ravala vite cette déception et afficha de nouveau un visage plein de bonne humeur et de joie.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours ensemble, félicitation !

La brune acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant de la remercier. Elle s'avança en premier vers la porte de sortie et fit signe a Quinn de la suivre, il fallait retrouver Brittany.


End file.
